This invention provides a better means to achieve affordable solar energy than by conventional means. In the latter, moving one or more monolithic Fresnel lenses generally requires motors and gears that consume a great deal of power. This results in an expensive, bulky, and ponderous system. The present invention functions in solar concentrators and similar equipment much the same as an ordinary lens that concentrates to a small confined two dimensional-like region, or a one dimensional-like thin rectangle, without the disadvantages of bulk and weight associated with conventional tracking apparatus.
The angular alignment of the optical elements (lenses etc.) is accomplished by means of permanent and/or induced dipole alignment of the pivoted lenses rather than with cumbersome motors. Induced dipole alignment of rotatable optical elements is described and taught in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 7,187,490, “Induced Dipole Alignment Of Solar Concentrator Balls” by Mario Rabinowitz, issued on Mar. 6, 2007. It may also be helpful to see U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,486, “Alignment of Solar Concentrator Micro-Mirrors” by Mario Rabinowitz, issued on Nov. 15, 2005.